Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/15
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opowiada się o sławnej odpowiedzi Don Kichota na zarzuty księdza. Rycerz Lwa, drżąc z gniewu, bezwzględny na uszanowanie należne dostojnym słuchaczom, dumnie spoglądając na księdza, groźnie zawołał: — Miejsce, gdzie się znajdujemy i cześć należna od nas obydwu domowi temu, wreszcie wzgląd na twój duchowny charakter, krępują sprawiedliwe oburzenie moje. Nauczyłbym cię powściągliwości w mowie, lecz ponieważ księża i kobiety nie obrażają, nie mieczem, ale językiem odpowiem na twoją zniewagę. Aż dotąd sądziłem zawsze, że słudzy Chrystusa tylko miłości i zgody słowa rozlewać powinni. Zawiodłem się na tobie, któż to upoważnił cię, mój ojcze, do wydawania sądu o myślach i czynach moich; kto chce poprawiać drugich, niech dobrze zobaczy, czy nie ma w sobie nic do poprawienia. Ciekawy jestem, jakim prawem, nie znając zupełnie ani mnie, ani moich osobistych stosunków, każesz mi pilnować domu, żony i dzieci? A może ja nieżonaty wcale? Mniemasz może, że po długich pochlebstwach, dostawszy się wreszcie do możnego domu, nabyłeś prawa zaprzeczać istnieniu błędnego rycerstwa? Choć nie rycerzem, lecz równie jesteś błędnym księdzem. Wyglądasz jak student, albo pedant, którzy nie widząc rzeczy, rozprawiają o niej stanowczo. Lecz przestańmy na tym, mój księżulku; gdyby książę, lub wreszcie rycerz jaki śmiał mówić w mojej obecności podobne wyrazy, musiałbym ukarać ich za to, ale od dzieci, kobiet, księży i wariatów wszystko przyjąć można. Mów sobie, co chcesz, mimo to byłem, jestem i będę błędnym rycerzem. Jedni ambicję obrali sobie za cel życia, drudzy oszukują zręcznie świat niskim i podłym pochlebstwem, a mała liczba postępuje z czystym sercem i uczuciem, drogą cnoty i honoru. Każdy ma swój cel i odrębne doń drogi; co do mnie, prowadzony przez gwiazdę moją, nie naśladując nikogo, idę świetnym torem błędnego rycerstwa, pogardzam bogactwem i próżnościami świata, a wielbię honor i sławę. Godziłem kłótnie, mściłem zniewagi, w proch ścierałem olbrzymów, zwyciężałem widma i rozbójników, zakochany jestem nawet, o tyle jednak tylko, o ile tego rycerskie prawa wymagają. Nie mam złych chęci, świat uszczęśliwić pragnę i jeżeli takiego człowieka wariatem nazywać można, to już nie wiem doprawdy, kto tu z nas przy zdrowych zmysłach. — Na uszy mojego osła! — zawoła Sancho — już więcej nic powiedzieć nie można w tym względzie. Poprzestańcie na tym, mój waleczny panie, a ponieważ uczciwe księżysko nie wie, czy istniało kiedykolwiek błędne rycerstwo, należy mu wybaczyć. — Czy ty nie jesteś czasem ów Sancho Pansa, o którym historia mówi, że ma od pana wyspę obiecaną w zarząd? — Ten sam, do usług waszej wielebności — odpowie Sancho — i sądzę, że tak dobrze wart jestem rządzić wyspą, jak ktokolwiek inny. O! bo ja jestem z tych, o których powiadają: z jakim przestajesz, takim się stajesz. Chcesz użyć chłodu, idź do ogrodu. Przywiązałem się do dobrego pana, towarzyszę mu w jego wyprawach i powinienem być jego cieniem, a jeśli podoba się Bogu zachować nas przy życiu, to może nie zbraknie królestw i wysp do naszego rozporządzenia. — Bez wątpienia, nie zbraknie, przyjacielu Sancho — rzecze książę — i przez wzgląd na twoją zasługę i pana twojego chwałę, w tej chwili daruję ci jedną z dziewięciu wysp, które posiadam, a którą chyba nie wzgardzisz. — Uklęknij, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — i ucałuj nogi jego wysokości. Sancho spełnił polecenie rycerza, a ksiądz, widząc, że jego przestrogi i uwagi na nic się nie przydały, rozgniewany srodze, rzecze: — Nie pojmuję, jaką przyjemność wasza książęca mość znajduje w tym żarcie. Jakże głupcy nie mają być wariatami, skoro mądrzy protegują ich szaleństwa? Niech wasza wielkość cieszy się towarzystwem obłąkanych, co do mnie, oddalam się i nie powrócę tu dopóty, dopóki gościć będą błędni rycerze... To rzekłszy, odszedł, mimo usilnych próśb gospodyni. Książę ubawił się nadzwyczajnie gniewem księdza i uśmiawszy się do woli, rzecze: — Panie Rycerzu Lwa, tak dobrze broniłeś swej sprawy, że pomściłeś zupełnie zniewagę, wyrządzoną ci przez księdza. — To nie była zniewaga, lecz tylko uchybienie. Jest w tym wielka różnica. Człowiek, który podstępem uderzy kogoś kijem z tyłu i ucieknie zaraz, nie może znieważyć, bo uderzony nie opór, lecz ucieczkę przeciwnika widzi, gdyby zaś uderzający zdradnie z mieczem w ręku popierał uczynioną obrazę, to by napadnięty i obrażony, i znieważony został. Dlatego też nie jestem obrażony i nie gniewam się na tego dobrego człowieka, żałuję tylko, że oddalając się, pozbawił mnie sposobności wywiedzenia go z błędu. Cóż by to było, gdyby Amadis lub inny rycerz tego rodzaju słyszał podobną mowę? — O! bez wątpienia — dodał Sancho — otworzyliby mu głowę, jak ostrygę. Nie każdy cierpliwie łyka podobne pigułki, i niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, gdyby Renaud de Montanban słyszał wyrazy księżulka, byłby mu tak dobrze wyrył na szczękach cztery palce i kułak, że niezawodnie potem przez trzy lata nie otworzyłby gęby. Oho, niech tylko zażartuje sobie z podobnych, zobaczylibyśmy! Księżna trzymała się za boki i osłabła ze śmiechu, słysząc mowę Sanchy, która wydała się jej zabawniejszą, niż wszystkie pompatyczne nonsensy jego pana. Gdy skończono jeść, a służba już zaczęła zdejmować nakrycia, cztery panny dworskie weszły i ceremonialnie zbliżyły się do Don Kichota. Jedna z nich niosła bogatą miednicę, druga ręczniki, trzecia flaszki z wonnościami, a czwarta na koniec z obnażonymi po łokieć rękoma, niosła puszkę srebrną z pachnącym mydłem. Panna, niosąca bieliznę, okryła ramiona i szyję Don Kichota serwetą, następnie druga, ukłoniwszy się, podstawiła miednicę pod brodę rycerza. Don Kichot zdziwiony był niezmiernie tak nadzwyczajną ceremonią, lecz sądząc, że taki był obyczaj kraju, milcząc wyciągnął szyję. W tej chwili nalano wody w miednice i dziewica, niosąca mydło zaczęła natychmiast myć i mydlić ze wszystkich sił nie tylko brodę, lecz twarz i nawet oczy cierpliwego rycerza, tak dalece, że je zmrużyć musiał. Książę i księżna, nie będąc uprzedzeni o niczym, spoglądali po sobie, oczekując, na czym skończy się ceremonia. Wreszcie panna cyruliczka, umydliwszy tęgo twarz rycerza, udała, jakoby zabrakło jej wody, i wysłała jedną z towarzyszek celem jej przyniesienia, prosząc Don Kichota, aby raczył cierpliwie na powrót jej zaczekać. Jakoż panna odeszła, a Don Kichot z wyciągniętą szyją, zamkniętymi oczyma, powalany mydłem, do śmiertelnego śmiechu pobudzał patrzących. Na koniec przyniesiono wodę, umyto rycerza, delikatnie obtarto mu twarz, panny, dawszy ukłon ceremonialny, już odejść zamierzały, lecz książę nie chcąc, aby Don Kichot powziął podejrzenie, iż żartują z niego, rozkazał podobnież mniejszą ilością mydła umyć sobie brodę. Sancho, widząc całą tę ceremonię, uśmiechał się półgłosem, a potem wyrzekł do siebie: — Do licha, gdyby jeszcze zwyczaj tego kraju nakazywał myć brodę giermkom także, na honor, byłaby to rzecz użyteczna, i dałbym z całego serca pół reala tej dziewczynie, która by omydlić mnie chciała. — Co tam mruczysz pod nosem, Sancho? — zapyta księżna. — Mówię, wasza wysokość, że dotąd słyszałem, jakoby zwyczajem po domach książęcych było umywać ręce po obiedzie, teraz widzę, że tu inny panuje obyczaj, który zresztą nadzwyczaj mi się podobał. — W takim razie, przyjacielu Sancho — odpowie księżna — moje służące umyją cię również. — Panie marszałku — rzecze dalej — niech zadowolą Sanchę, proszę nie odmawiać żadnemu jego żądaniu. Marszałek dworu odpowiedział, że pan Sancho będzie zaspokojony i poprosił go natychmiast z sobą na obiad. Gdy książę, księżna i Don Kichot pozostali sami, po kilku chwilach rozmowy o rycerskiej sztuce księżna prosiła rycerza, ażeby dokładnie opisał jej wszystkie rysy i wdzięki Dulcynei. Don Kichot, westchnąwszy głęboko, odpowiedział: — Aby uczynić zadość rozkazom waszym, księżno, musiałbym pokazać ci serce swoje, na którym wyryta cała postać ukochanej. Nigdy ustami nie zdołam opisać nieporównanej piękności Dulcynei, która chwyciłaby pędzel Parchascisa i Tuinandy, i Apellesa, i dłuto Fidiasza. Było by zuchwalstwem chcieć opowiedzieć ustami to, czego cała moc połączonej sztuki prawdziwych kształtów utworzyć nie zdoła... — Z tym wszystkim jednak, mości rycerzu — rzecze książę — proszę cię o określenie mi choć najlżejszego rysu tej nieporównanej piękności. — Uczyniłbym to z całego serca — odpowie Don Kichot — lecz Dulcynea wskutek złośliwości czarnoksiężników przed niedawnym czasem zaczarowaną została. Z księżniczki zrobiono wieśniaczkę, piękność jej w szpetność zmieniono, woń jej ciała zastąpił wyziew nieznośny, z anioła uczyniono szatana, a z osoby skromnej i uczciwej rozpasaną zalotnicę. — Wielki Boże! — zawołał książę — któż był tak okrutny i pozbawił ziemię jaśniejącego oblicza Dulcynei z Toboso? — Któż, jeśli nie przeklęci czarownicy, którzy mnie prześladują, jakiś Nekromanta zdradziecki którego piekło wyrzuciło na świat, aby zaćmić chwałę i czyny znakomitych ludzi, zranił mnie w najczulsze miejsce, bo odbierając rycerzowi jego damę, pozbawia się go ożywczego słońca. — To prawda — rzecze księżna — jednakże historia powiada, że wy, panie Rycerzu Lwa nigdy damy Dulcynei nie widzieliście na oczy, że to jest kochanka wymarzona, która tylko w wyobraźni waszej żyje. — Wiele by o tym mówić potrzeba — odpowie Don Kichot. — Bóg tylko wie, czy Dulcynea egzystuje lub nie, na świecie. Ja nie chcę zgłębiać tej tajemnicy; uważam zawsze Dulcyneę za damę najdoskonalszą, godną szacunku świata całego, dowcipną, grzeczną, skromną i przyjemną, na koniec za osobę wysokiego rodu, ponieważ tak znakomita piękność nie może być niskiego pochodzenia. — To pewna — rzecze książę — lecz niech wasza wielmożność raczy mi wybaczyć wątpliwość jedną, która powstała w moim umyśle przy czytaniu historii czynów waszych, to jest dziwnym mi się zdaje, że nieporównana Dulcynea z Toboso, przy całej piękności i rozumie, nie może jednakże równać się urodzeniem z Orianą, Madassiną, Ginewrą i tysiącem innych tego rodzaju, o których historia wspomina. — To prawda — odpowie Don Kichot — ale Dulcynea przez swoje nieporównane przymioty, piękność, wzniosłość umysłu, jak również przez wielkie czyny swoje ma więcej osobistej wartości; mogłaby zasiąść na tronie i dać życie długiemu szeregowi królów. — Trzeba wyznać, rycerzu — rzecze księżna — że masz szczególniejszy dar przekonywania i odtąd wierzę mocno, że Dulcynea istnieje, że jest damą znakomitego rodu i doskonałej piękności, słowem, godna jest mieć za swego rycerza wielkiego Don Kichota z Manchy. Jedna rzecz tylko ujmę jej przynosi, to jest, że Sancho, jak historia powiada, przybywszy z poselstwem od was, zastał Dulcyneę nad dzieżą, a podobne zatrudnienie nie dowodzi wysokości rodu. — Pani — odpowie Don Kichot — wszystko to dzieje się za sprawą czarnoksiężników, którzy nie mogąc uderzyć wprost na mnie, gdyż wyższa moc broni mnie od ich napaści, rzucają czary na przedmiot najdroższy sercu mojemu, dlatego to Sancho, za przybyciem swoim, zastał Dulcyneę nad robotą tak niską i niewłaściwą. Lecz wierzaj mi, księżno, że Dulcynea jest najznakomitszą dziewicą z Toboso i że jak Helena Troję, tak ona wsławi swe rodzinne miasto. Zboże, które przebierała podczas pobytu Sanchy, nie było ziarnem, lecz czystymi perłami, a oprócz tego, mam zaszczyt uwiadomić waszą wysokość, że Sancho Pansa jest najgłupszy giermek, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziano. Naiwność jego, złośliwość, głupota i zręczność, czynią go trudnym do zbadania. Zdaje się wierzyć we wszystko i znów zaprzecza wszystkiemu. Z najtrudniejszego rozumowania niekiedy zwycięsko się wytłumaczy, słowem, nie zamieniłbym go na żadnego giermka, chociażby mi dano najlepszą fortecę w przydatku. Jednakże zdaje mi się, że urząd gubernatora wyspy niezupełnie zdolnościom jego przypadnie, chociaż być może, że z czasem nabierze doświadczenia i będzie tak dobrze rządził, jak i drugi, bo na koniec, nie trzeba wielkiego rozumu do rządzenia, wszakże my sami mieliśmy i mamy dużo gubernatorów, którzy zaledwie czytać umiejąc, wydołali przecież swoim obowiązkom. Głównie idzie o to, ażeby chęci były prawe, a znajdzie się dosyć ludzi, którzy mu rządzić pomogą. Nade wszystko poradzić muszę Sanchy, ażeby, używając praw godności jego należnych, nie naruszał nigdy przywileju poddanych swoich. W tym miejscu rozmowa przerwana została przez hałaśliwe przybycie Sanchy, który wpadł do sali, ścigany przez kuchcików i innych posługaczy na szyi miał grubą ścierkę, a jeden ze ścigających niósł za nim szaflik z pomyjami, chcąc koniecznie podstawić go pod brodę Sanchy i umyć należycie. — Cóż to jest, moje dzieci — zawołała księżna — dlaczego nie oddajecie należnego szacunku Sanchowi, zapomnieliścież, że został gubernatorem obrany! — Bo widzi wasza wysokość, pan Sancho nie chce być umyty po obiedzie wedle przyjętego na tym dworze obyczaju. — Przeciwnie — odpowie Sancho z gniewem — chcę być umytym, ale w czystej wodzie. Nie można czynić tak wielkiej różnicy między mną a moim panem, aby jego woniejącą wodą, a mnie pomyjami oblewać. Zwyczaje krajów i pałaców wtenczas tylko są pożyteczne, gdy nie obrażają nikogo. Nie mam brody zabrudzonej i na życie moje przysięgam, że pierwszemu, który dotknie jednego mojego włoska, takiego dam kułaka, że mu pięść w pysku ugrzęźnie i rodzona babka się przyśni. Księżna umierała ze śmiechu, lecz Don Kichot z przykrością patrząc na Sanchę, otoczonego zgrają obdartusów i wyszydzanego w ten sposób, z uszanowaniem ukłonił się księstwu ichmościom, jakby przepraszając ich za swobodę wyrazów, i surowym głosem wyrzekł do kuchcików: — Hola, mości rycerze, dość tego, zostawcie w pokoju mego giermka, który nie dla waszej zabawy stworzony. Oddalcie się, gdyż ani on, ani ja żartować z siebie nie pozwolimy. — Nie, nie, przeciwnie, niech się zbliżą troszkę — rzecze Sancho — a popamiętają nas obu, bo przysięgam, że gdyby wyczesano moją brodę grzebieniem, nie znaleziono by najmniejszej nieczystości. — Sancho — rzecze księżna — jest czysty i umyty aż nadto dobrze, nie ma potrzeby mydlić mu twarzy, a ponieważ zresztą obyczaje wasze nie przypadają mu do gustu, nie powinniście się narzucać z nimi. Jesteście brutale, pełni zawiści dla walecznych giermków błędnego rycerstwa. Kuchciki i marszałek dworu, myśląc, że księżna serio im czyni wyrzuty, oddalili się zawstydzeni, a Sancho, widząc się oswobodzonym od tej hałastry, padł na kolana przed księżną i rzekł: — Wielcy panowie wielkie łaski świadczą; ja, mościa księżno, nie zdołam nigdy odpłacić tej, jaką wasza wielkość uczyniłaś dla mnie, chyba gdy stanę się błędnym rycerzem, całe życie pędząc na usługach waszych. Jestem rolnik, nazywam się Sancho Pansa, mam żonę i dzieci, a służę za giermka. Jeżeli z tym wszystkim mogę się przydać na co, niech wasza wysokość rozkazać raczy, spełni się jej wola! — Jak to zaraz widać, przyjacielu Sancho, że jesteś wychowańcem znakomitego Don Kichota, który jest śmietaną i kwiatem grzeczności i galanterii. Szczęśliwy wiek, posiadający rycerza i giermka, z których pierwszy jest chwałą błędnego rycerstwa, a drugi przykładem wierności prawdziwych giermków. Powstań, przyjacielu Sancho, i spuść się na mnie, że zasługi twoje wynagrodzone będą zarządem obiecanej wyspy. Na tym zakończono rozmowę. Don Kichot oddalił się na spoczynek, a księżna rzekła do Sanchy, że jeżeli nie ma do snu wielkiej ochoty, może przepędzić popołudnie w towarzystwie jej i panien dworskich. Sancho odpowiedział, iż jakkolwiek ma zwyczaj w lecie spać cztery lub pięć godzin po obiedzie, pozbawi się tej przyjemności przez miłość dla księżnej i posłuszeństwo jej rozkazom. Książę wyszedł ponowić zlecenie względem sposobów traktowania Don Kichota nadal w swym domu, aby nie uchybiono w najmniejszej rzeczy zwyczajom błędnego rycerstwa.